counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Radio Commands
The radio is an important part of the Counter-Strike series, referring to two different entities in the series. In-game The in-game radio, also known as the voice command menu, is an essential part of working with your team. It is used for strategic planning, such as where to strike, and when. Real players rarely ever follow radio commands. For BOTs in multiplayer game, they have been set their teamwork (co-op) to 75%. It's mean that they normally follow the player command. In Condition Zero, Tour of Duty missions, the BOTs have been modified according to the given teamwork. Radio Commands * Cover Me! - Usually when planting the C4 bomb. * You Take the Point ''- Lead the Way.'' * Hold This Position! - Usually holding the bomb site, hostages or guarding the dropped C4. * Regroup, Team! - Used after the Go! command. Same meaning to Follow Me command. * Follow Me! - Orders teammates to follow you. * Taking Fire, Need Assistance! - Used when detecting a large group of enemies. Group Radio Commands * Go! - Orders teammates to split up. * Team, Fall Back! - Orders teammates to stop engaging enemies. * Stick Together, Team - Avoid teammates from splitting. * Get in Position * Storm the Front * Report In - To know the locations of teammates. Radio Responses/Reports * Affirmative/Roger - Positive response. * Enemy Spotted - Report the presence of enemy. Usually the BOT will come for help. * Need Backup - When you go front for attack and you need team support at your back. * Sector Clear - When C4 has been planted, use this report at a bomb site where there is not has the bomb. * I'm in Position * Reporting In * She's gonna Blow! - Tell your teammates that C4 is nearly explode. * Negative - Negative response. * Enemy Down - Use this when had killed an enemy. ''Deleted Scenes'' The radio in Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes is an equipment that can only be used in Radio zones. It is used when important visuals need to be alerted to the team. Appearances It appears several time in the Deleted Scenes. Counter Terrorist Training The device appears at the sixth section of the Special Equipment Training. It is located on a table covered by a cage. It is uncovered after one of the tutors finishes explaining its usage. The player must use the radio to call in two members of SEAL Team 6. In-game screenshots Train_radio_covered.png|The device covered. Train_radio_uncovered.png|Ditto, uncovered. Lost Cause The player starts the mission with the device in his inventory. He only uses it once to give to the CnC the postion of the German nationals. In-game screenshots File:Radio_lostcause1.jpg|Reporting in. File:Radio_lostcause2.jpg|Mission complete. Alamo The player starts the mission with the device in his inventory. He only uses it once to call an evacuation vehicle for the hostages. Rise Hard The player starts the mission with the device in his inventory. He only uses it once to inform CnC of the civilian contact's death and to receive his next objective. Truth in Chaos The player starts the mission with the device in his inventory. He uses it several times to inform CnC of each VX Gas location. Pipe Dream The player starts the mission with the device in his inventory. He uses it only once to call an evacuation vehicle for the hostages. Miami Heat The player starts the mission with the device in his inventory. He uses it only once to call the assault team. Gallery File:V_radio_ds.png|Viewmodel. File:W_radio_ds.png|Worldmodel. File:Radio_hud_off.png|HUD icon. File:Radio_hud_on.png|Ditto, when selected. Category:Equipment